


There Can Be Only One?

by AnnaAmell



Category: Highlander: The Series, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Brotherhood, F/M, Gen, not a Neil Cassidy friendly story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaAmell/pseuds/AnnaAmell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Swan is an Immortal. Destined to live forever…unless someone takes her head (with a sword, no less), and with it her life’s power…in a sadistic Game she wants no part of.   She is more interested in protecting the family she’s found, and maybe helping a fellow lost soul along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Teachers are important if you want to survive the Game, and her first was…not the best. In fact, Neil Cassidy almost got her killed…again (did get her killed the first time)–then abandoning her half-trained with his ill gotten watches for the police to find. Her sword nearly getting her sent up on weapons charges in addition to the year she got…. If she hadn’t been so young…. If her current teacher had not found her in Tallahassee, she doesn’t like to think about what might have become if her. Her overgrown boy scout saved her, even though he claims she saved him…gave him something to live for…more than three hundred years into his long life. She is his first student in…a long time. He’s only had three (including her), he says–the man she thinks of as a brother and one other that her teacher almost never speaks of. She does not even know this mysterious man’s name, only that her teacher calls him brother. She can tell when his mind turns in that direction, though. His eyes get this far away look, and sooner rather than later, he’ll make an excuse to go down to the dock behind his house and just…stare out at the horizon…as though if he stands there long enough and stares hard enough, his brother will come back to him.

Teachers…good teachers…are overprotective. Emma has newly discovered this fact as she…and her teacher…adjust to her being out on her own in Boston, working as a bail-bonds-person. After ten years with him, it’s time for Emma Swan to stand on her own two feet. She knows this, and he knows this; but he’s having trouble letting go. Emma has no intention of ever telling him this, but she finds his incessant calling, texting, and general mother-henning to be very sweet. She’s never had anyone worry…care…about her like this, and she treasures every moment of it. Broderick Caillte, her teacher, is like a father and a big brother all rolled into one. He’s family…the first family Emma has ever had.

And then there’s her brother and her sister-in-law. David Nolan is a more than two hundred year old shepherd, turned prince, turned soldier, turned spy; and Mary Margaret is his literal princess and his partner in all things. They are absolutely, completely, totally in love with one another, even after more than two hundred years of marriage–a regular Snow White and Prince Charming. They are also more hands-on in their hovering than Broderick. While Her teacher is reluctantly content to mother-hen from afar, David and Mary Margaret have “dropped by” to check on her no fewer than five times in the six months she’s lived in Boston. They live in New York, so it’s not like they’re just in the neighborhood. Mary Margaret keeps taking her shopping and helps her decorate and clean her apartment, while David aggressively checks out every person in her building…and all the surrounding buildings. What can she say, her brother takes the safety of his little sister very seriously. If she let him, he’d probably do a background check on each of her skips before she went after them. 

She meets William a few days after David and Mary Margaret’s fifth visit. She’s set a honey trap in a nearby bar, the Rabbit Hole, and her skip (a deadbeat husband behind on his child support) stands her up, so Emma finds herself sitting at the bar at loose ends. She almost leaves when she feels the tell-tale thrum of another Immortal and turns to look into the bluest eyes she’s ever seen, but for some reason she…doesn’t. She’d like to chalk it up to caution or Broderick or David’s training or something tangible, but she can’t. She just…felt a connection when she looked into his eyes. For that first moment, looking into his eyes was like looking into a mirror at the younger Emma she had once been. He looks weary…like someone who is just going through the motions because they have no other choice. She could almost feel the loneliness that seemed to radiate from that gaze, before he pulled a charming smirk and confident swagger around himself like a battered suit of armor. After taking a long look around the bar, this mystery immortal saunters over to the stool next to hers and sits, after favoring her with a reassuring smile…that almost reached his eyes…and a quiet promise that he was not here for her.

Heaven help her, but Emma believes him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma Swan is an Immortal. Destined to live forever…unless someone takes her head (with a sword, no less), and with it her life’s power…in a sadistic Game she wants no part of. She is more interested in protecting the family she’s found, and maybe helping a fellow lost soul along the way.

Sitting at the bar talking to William is…nice, once they’ve established that they’re not there to kill each other and exchanged first names. He’s easy to talk to, and he seems eager…almost desperate…to talk to her. He’s charmingly bashful and has an…ok it’s adorable…habit of scratching behind his ear when he gets nervous or tongue-tied. She hasn’t forgotten that first flash of loneliness in his eyes and wonders when was the last time this obviously friendly man had someone to really talk to. But the little voice in her head, that sounds a bit like David today, tells her that something doesn’t quite add up. Maybe it’s the furtive way he keeps glancing around, before determinedly focussing his attention back on her,…almost like he’s…getting away with something he’s not…allowed…to do. Maybe it’s his almost wondering looks at the TV behind the bar and at the people around them surfing the net on their smart phones. Between David, Broderick, and Mary Margaret, Emma is familiar with older immortals who sometimes don’t completely get the modern world (the David vs. the Blender Battle is forever engraved in her memory), but this is different. It’s almost like he’s never seen the technology before, but that’s ridiculous…isn’t it? She should be wary, but he just doesn’t read as any kind of threat…at least not to her.

They exchange stories…at least superficially. She tells him that she’s a bail-bonds-person, and explains the nature of her honey trap plan. He seems a little confused by the concept of the online dating side she used to set up her mark, but expresses a gratifying amount of disbelief that anyone could stand up a “lass” like her. 

“I am unfamiliar with this E-Dating machine of which you speak, but I find it hard to fathom that any man would show such bad form as to agree to so significant an appointment and fail to make an appearance. He’d have to be a bloody fool lass, if you’ll pardon my language, to keep so lovely a lady waiting.”

He tells her that his…employer (why the hesitation, William?) sent him here to wait for someone–which is, you know, nicely vague. While she has the unsettling feeling that is code for waiting to take out a rival immortal, she still feels absolutely no threat from the man next to her. He’s just too open…too eager…too tired…underneath his frayed charm for her to believe he means to do her harm. The old Emma, the one who was left to rot in jail, would probably have run by now, probably after handcuffing him to something. The Emma who has a family who worries about her and annoys her and loves her, decides to try something new and stay. William seems like he needs a friend, and Emma knows what that’s like. 

So, she asks him how he likes Boston. 

“I have not had the chance to view much of your fine city, lass. However, I would be most pleased to hear you thoughts on it. If it is not too much of an imposition to ask, that is." 

Almost before she realizes what she is doing, she finds herself telling him about her favorite park, the coffee shop that has the best scones, and her favorite view from the docks. He looks wistful when she speaks of the harbor…the sea…; but when she asks him about it, he brushes the question off.

"Please don’t mind me lass. It has simply been a long time since I have had the opportunity to enjoy a fine view of the sea. I was a…sailor once, and I find that a love of the sea is something that never leaves you…no matter how many years you have the misfortune to exist away from it. It’s like love of family in that respect…or so I’ve found at least….”

She doesn’t know why but she decides to offer: "We could take a walk down to the harbor right now…if you’d like…it’s not far from here.“

His eyes light up for a second before they cloud and he shakes his head wearily: "Thank you for the kind offer lass, but I’m afraid I must refuse. My…employer’s instructions that I wait here were very…specific, I’m afraid. I do appreciate your kindness…. So…tell me more about these scones you so favor….”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma Swan is an Immortal. Destined to live forever…unless someone takes her head (with a sword, no less), and with it her life’s power…in a sadistic Game she wants no part of. She is more interested in protecting the family she’s found, and maybe helping a fellow lost soul along the way.

Emma…forgets to tell Broderick and David about meeting William. After all, there’s no reason to tell them about a one time thing…two ships passing in the night…. She’ll probably never see him again anyway…. None of which explains why she makes another “date” with her deadbeat skip at the Rabbit Hole the following night, or why she gets there early.

William is there as she thought…hoped…he might be, and he completely…lights up when she comes in–that Immortal thrum certainly allows a girl to make a dramatic entrance…whether she wants to or not. She sits next to him at the bar; and at his raised eyebrow, explains that she’s trying to catch her deadbeat again.

His eyes dim slightly, and he sighs dramatically in a slightly lackluster attempt at playing the charming rogue–the effect is somewhat marred by the way he lowers his eyes from hers halfway through. "And here I thought you couldn’t stay away from my dashing self, lass.“ 

She finds that she wants to see his smile again (and wants to hunt down whoever put these holes in his self confidence, if she’s completely honest). "Well, I do have a little time before he’s due to get here…if he shows up at all, so I thought we might talk a little more…if you were here…which you are…so…. And it shouldn’t take me too long to finish the job once he gets here so I thought…maybe…we could talk after I was done with work…as….” Ok, that didn’t sound quite so…awkward in her head. Fortunately, William looks more charmed, if surprised, than anything else, and Emma feels an unfamiliar surge of warmth as she looks at him. What is it about this man that made her want to try?

He ducks his head to hide a surprised grin. "Well, love, I am once again exceedingly grateful for your lovely company and shall endeavor to entertain you as best I can until your…what did you call him…deadbeat…arrives. I confess I look forward to seeing your skills as a…bail-bonds-person in action. Until then, I am completely at your service.“ 

Emma Swan considers herself a modern woman, despite the presence of centuries-old Immortals in her life, but she is not completely immune from the thrill that comes from hearing this old fashioned gentleman speak. 

So, she smiles at him before her next conversational salvo. "Well…I guess you’re still here waiting for your…acquaintance as well?”

“Aye, love, my…employer instructed me to wait until he arrived, and then to…. And in the interests of honesty….” Here he pauses to take a quick, furtive glance around the room. "…he’s not so much an acquaintance as a…target. In fact, I’ve never actually met the gentleman in question and have only this small portrait to recognize him by.“ He removes a folded photograph from his pocket and flattens it on the bar top. "It occurred to me after we parted last evening that perhaps I should have shown this to you in the interest of ensuring that I was not in the process of attempting to…meet one of your friends or relations…as the man I am looking for is an Imm…one of…us. I am glad to have the chance to rectify that oversight. I would not want to cause you any pain…that would be bad form indeed, love.”

Emma had thought of that last night as well. Taking the proffered photo, she sighs with relief as she realizes it is no one she knows. If William was sitting here waiting to forcibly…meet David…or Broderick for some mysterious employer, that would have been…very awkward. Smiling she reassures William, who is looking at her nervously. “Nope, no one I know…thankfully. Now, let’s talk about something more…pleasant. Did you have a chance to do any sightseeing this morning? Boston is beautiful, and it would be a shame if all you got to see of it was the inside of this bar.”

“Alas, love, I’m afraid my time us not my own, and I have not yet had the opportunity to explore your fair city.”

Emma may have…prepared for this by saving a…few…ok, a lot of pictures of the harbor and some of her other favorite places on her phone. They spend a happy few hours going through them, as Emma puts them in context and William gets increasingly comfortable and more enthusiastic the longer they talk. It’s only much later that she realizes she got stood up again. She finds that she doesn’t mind; and if they talk until closing again, it’s no ones business but theirs.

When Emma goes back to the Rabbit Hole the next night, she doesn’t bother with an excuse. She’ll track her deadbeat down some other way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma Swan is an Immortal. Destined to live forever…unless someone takes her head (with a sword, no less), and with it her life’s power…in a sadistic Game she wants no part of. She is more interested in protecting the family she’s found, and maybe helping a fellow lost soul along the way.

Emma spends the next week helping William hold up the bar at the Rabbit Hole. 

In that time, she learns figures out quite a bit about William. He's lonely...which she noticed right out of the gate that first night...and he seems increasingly...nervous that he...that they...are being watched. He looks to her...repeatedly...before eating any of the bar snacks she starts buying on the third night...almost like he thinks he needs her permission. He looks longingly at the alcohol behind the bar, but only orders water--saying that he needs to keep his wits about him. He alternates between boldly flirting, and then stopping self consciously once he realizes he's doing it. He does the adorable scratching behind his ear...thing...a lot. He apologizes too much...usually for things which are in no way his fault...such as the unexpected rain storm which managed to get her soaked: "My apologies, lass. If you had not been coming here to see me, I have no doubt that you would be warm and dry right now." Seriously, she was only a little soaked and it's not like Immortals get sick or anything.

And then there are the things he tells her, although it seems he guards bits of his past very carefully. With some things, however, he seems desperate to tell her...almost like he just wants...someone...a friend...to help him hold his memories. His past seems filled with sadness and lost love. He had a brother once that he lost long ago. He still thinks about him...still misses him...every day. He and his brother were betrayed by the king they served, and William became a pirate to avenge his death. He had no clue he was Immortal until his pirate ship was sunk with all hands. He died with the rest, but only he woke up: "I thought I was some manner of demon. It was bloody terrifying, love, if you'll pardon my language." 

He's only been in love once, and it ended badly...with her death: "It was my fault, love. I thought we could...well it matters not what I thought...I got her killed...and lost my hand in the bargain...I was a bloody fool...I got what I deserved, but...she...deserved better...." 

It's the first time he brings up the gleaming hook he has in place of a left hand. He seems...ashamed of it at first--if the way he keeps it down by his side...out of the way...is any indication. Emma solves that issue on the fourth night by the simple expedient of sitting down on that side and grasping the hook gently in her hand, smiling, and swinging it gently when he stares at her. After that, he's freer with it, even using it once to push a lock of hair back from her face...although he blushes, looks down, and scratches behind his ear afterwards.

She reciprocates by telling him a bit about her life, careful--William's paranoia is contagious--to go light on the details about her precious, Immortal family. But, she finds herself telling him about Neil...or, more precisely about the "monster who killed me and then sent me to prison for something he stole." William is gratifyingly incensed on her behalf. He doesn't laugh when she tells him about her superpower--her ability to tell if someone is lying to her--which she really appreciatesShe tells him that she found a great teacher...that she has acquired a brother and a sister-in-law as part of the package...that as much as she loves them, sometimes having family at all can be a little overwhelming. She tells him that she thinks he would like her teacher...since they're both in love with the water. He looks a little wistful...and so very, very lonely...as she talks about her family. Maybe that's what helps her make her decision.

The thing is...Emma's not stupid. Something fishy is going on here, and she thinks she knows what it is. Broderick and David have told her stories...as a kind of cautionary tale...of older Immortals who...collect younger ones to do their dirty work. They think that's what Neil intended for her...what would have happened if he had found her in Tallahassee instead of Broderick. They've told her that some of these...recruits stay willingly, but some are little more than slaves. She thinks that's what's happened to William, and she wants to save him. She knows it's risky to get so attached to a strange Immortal, but she's found a kindred spirit, darn it; and she's not letting him go without a fight. It's time to come clean with her family...preferably before David and Mary Margaret drop by again...but first she needs a little more information. As good as David is, he probably needs a little more than a first name to run the kind of background check she's hoping for.

So, at the end of the week, she asks William for his last name, volunteering her own in exchange. When he hesitates, she reassures him that she just means the name he is currently using, familiar as she is with the concept of Immortals recreating themselves from time to time. He looks sad again, and tells her that most know him only by the moniker of "Hook," while waiving the object itself as an example. So, William Hook it is.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma Swan is an Immortal. Destined to live forever…unless someone takes her head (with a sword, no less), and with it her life’s power…in a sadistic Game she wants no part of. She is more interested in protecting the family she’s found, and maybe helping a fellow lost soul along the way.

Emma calls Broderick that night. To say her teacher is not amused at her “dalliance” with another Immortal, or rather this particular Immortal, would be a gross understatement.

It seems that William…that Hook…has quite the reputation, and that reputation has unfortunately preceded him. "Hook! Emma lass, you’ve been keeping company with…Hook?! He is a bloody butcher, lass…a headhunter…one of Pan’s. They say he shows no mercy. And Pan, Emma! I know I have warned you about Pan. That…man has dogged my steps for centuries. We need to get you out of town–now. He collects younger Immortals, lass, and those he can’t collect…he kills…or has one of his…lost boys…do it. That’s what Hook’s doing there. He will do to you what that ba…what Neil tried to do and…I cannot…I will not lose you they way I lost….“ He breaks of with a frustrated growl before continuing. 

After reading her the riot act for about ten more minutes, he finally calms down enough for her to explain. "I believe William when he says his being here has nothing to do with me. He’s not lying to me…you know I’d know if he was, and…he doesn’t have…anyone. He’s a really great guy, and someone has done…something to him to make him think he doesn’t matter. It’s like he thinks he has to apologize for existing, but every once in a while he forgets that; and I can see the man he used to be, and…he’s just…nice.” She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes as she swipes angrily at her tears (even though he’s just a voice on the phone right now and can’t see her). "He’s all alone, Broderick. He’s like I was…before you found me…or maybe…he’s like I would have been if you…if you hadn’t found me. I needed help, Broderick, and you saved me…you and David and Mary Margaret. I think I have a chance to save someone…and I…can’t turn my back on this…on this man…don’t ask me to do that…I need your help again…please….“

She hears him sigh heavily. “Oh Emma, of course I will help you, lass, if this means that much to you. We’re family, lass, and family is there for each other.” If the last sentence sounds a little forlorn, Emma doesn’t mention it. "I will conference David into the call now, and we will…figure something out. But Emma, you have to be prepared…this William…“ he pauses almost imperceptibly on the name, ”…may not want to…be saved, and I don’t want you hurt, lass.“ 

By the time they hang up, they have a plan; and Emma walks into the Rabbit Hole the next afternoon with a light heart. Unfortunately it doesn’t last.

The William who greets her is roguishly charming and self assured and gallant and says all of the right things, but the expression in his eyes is screaming at her. He smiles (they don’t even come close to meeting his eyes) and flirts with ease, and he never once looks around to check that they aren’t being watched. Well, Emma thinks with a thrill of fear, you don’t need to worry about being watched if you know you are.

He also has a surprise for her. "It appears that my business has concluded itself lass, and my employer has generously given me the afternoon and evening off.” Emma knows he’s lying, but…. "I thought that, after a few drinks and a light repast here, I might perhaps take you up on your kind offer of a tour of the waterfront. In the meantime, since you have provided the sustenance on our last meetings, would you allow me to reciprocate by purchasing some of those onion…rings with the…interesting…red sauce of which you are so fond?“

Emma almost demands an explanation, but something in his expression stops her. Instead, she nods. 

The onion rings come and Emma eats even though she has no appetite. What is going on? Was it all an act? No…she will not believe that. 

Her thoughts are interrupted when William slides his plate over to her. "I could not help but notice, lass, that you have finished your red sauce. Perhaps you’ll allow me to supplement yours with my own.” 

Emma nearly refuses, but again something in his eyes stops her. Instead she looks down, and has to work very hard to keep her expression bland. She wanted to know what’s going on, well he appears to have found a way to tell her. 

On his plate he’s written a message…a warning in…ketchup. "TRAP…GET OUT…I’LL STALL…SORRY.“ That makes things simpler at least.

She swipes an onion ring through the words and thanks him softly. His answering smile is sad, but genuine. He looks both resigned and resolved, and she know that he expects her to leave him here to whatever fate Pan reserves for recalcitrant…employees…slaves. No…just…no. So, she gives it a few minutes before hopping off the stool. He can’t quite hide his surprise as she pulls him up to join her. "What do you say we start that tour now? There’s something I really want you to see. Trust me,” she tries to subtly emphasize the words, “you aren’t going to want to miss this.”

“Love I…” He trails off as he stares into her eyes, and Emma wonders what he sees there; but whatever it is, it must be enough. “Lead the way love. I am ever at your service.” It feels like a promise. 

Pulling him gently towards to the door, she speaks quietly, hoping to use the resulting squeak as cover. “How many?”

His reply is equally soft. “Two.”

She nods firmly and pulls him out the door and into the waning afternoon light, turning them away from the direction of the docks as they move onto the sidewalk.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma Swan is an Immortal. Destined to live forever…unless someone takes her head (with a sword, no less), and with it her life’s power…in a sadistic Game she wants no part of. She is more interested in protecting the family she’s found, and maybe helping a fellow lost soul along the way.

Still holding William’s hand, Emma leads him briskly away from the Rabbit Hole, refusing to look back even when she hears the door open again behind them. William’s hand tenses in hers. “Love?!” It’s warning, question, and plea wrapped in a single word.

She makes her tone breezy (and just pitched a tiny bit louder than usual–she has an audience after all) as she replies, “Trust me,” she squeezes his hand, “we can’t walk down to the docks in this weather without making a quick stop first. Besides, the docks will be even prettier in the moonlight.”

“As you wish, love.” He squeezes her hand in return, and Emma can’t help but notice that he seems to be trembling slightly.

It only takes a moment to reach her goal, a small diner that until yesterday had a sign in the window indicating that the owner is out of town on vacation. She pushes open the door, amongst a cheerful tinkling bell, and is met by the rush of Immortal presence and a slight woman wearing a waitresses uniform. “Welcome!” she chirps cheerfully, “my name is Snow, and I’ll be your waitress today. What’s the weather like out there?”

Emma smiles back, relieved. “Well, it’s a little warm at the movement.” She can practically feel the confusion radiating from William, which is completely understandable since it’s about 40 degrees outside; and she shoots him a reassuring smile.

Snow’s smile slips slightly, before returning with a vengeance, becoming more genuine when her eyes fall to their joined hands. "That’s too bad…. Anyway, will it just be the two of you?“

"Yes. Two.” She emphasizes the number slightly, and Snow favors her with a firm nod.

“Ok, this way please. We have a nice corner table available.” Snow leads them to a table in the back corner, right by the door to the back of the restaurant. She sees them seated and then hands them each a menu before grabbing a coffee pot and moving to refresh the coffee of the few other customers in the restaurant.

Still, following her lead, William opens his menu and glances at it. He quickly stiffens and his eyes shoot up to hers. She gives him a small smile and a nod, and that seems to reassure him because he turns his attention back to the words printed in his menu. This is it, the moment of truth. 

Emma wrote the note taped to the inside of the menu herself, and she’s not…completely sure what his reaction will be. So, she nervously waits while he reads and tries not to flinch when two burly men roughly through the door and are intercepted by Snow. His eyes shoot up again at their entrance before his expression hardens, and he turns his attention back to her note.

"William,

I know that this must all seem very strange to you; but my family and I want to help you. Please keep that in mind–I want to be on your side–as you keep reading. 

My teacher has heard of Hook, and he knows about Pan. He knows how Pan recruits his employees and that many of them aren’t there by choice. I told you about Neil, and what he did to me; but what I didn’t tell you is that my teacher thinks he may have been trying to mold me for something. So, I guess what I’m trying to say is that I might have been you if I someone hadn’t helped me, and I want to help you get away from Pan. I think you want that too. I don’t think the man I’ve enjoyed spending the last week with wants to spend his life working for a monster like Pan. Whether you believe it or not, I believe you’re better than that.

So, you might be wondering why I’m telling you this through a note–well, I told my brother that you were concerned you’re being watched, and he thinks they might have tagged you with a tracker, or maybe a listening device. If Pan is listening, I didn’t want him to know we’re trying to save you–at least not until you have a chance to at least make a decision.

So, I’m asking you to make a decision. I’m not going to try to force you to do anything, but I want you to come with me. I know I’m asking you to take a terrible chance. But my family is pretty impressive, and we have a plan to get you away from Pan. We know what we’re doing–I promise. I guess what I’m really offering you is a chance to be a part of something–and a promise that you won’t be alone. Please trust me William.

If you agree, all you have to do is say that you’ll have what I’m having. If Pan is listening, or if you think he is, all you have to do is turn the menu over and place it on the table. If you don’t want to take a chance on me, you can just order something; and we’ll have a nice lunch before we say goodbye.

Please William, let me help you. I’ve found a friend in you, and I don’t have so many of those that I want to lose one.

Emma"

Emma nervously watches as William reads through her note once and then twice before looking up. He’s definitely trembling now, with small shudders wracking his lanky frame. Again, she feels like he’s looking for something deep in her eyes, and again it seems like he finds it. He nods to himself, takes a deep breath and puts his menu face down on the table. Still looking directly at her, he speaks softly with just the barest hint of steel in his tone. "I believe that I shall have what you are having, love. I trust you.“

Emma cannot stop the smile that breaks over her face as she quickly flags down their cheerful waitress. "Oh, are you ready to order? What can I get for you?”

Emma smiles at Snow before responding. "We’ll take two hot chocolates with cinnamon on top, please….“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s going to become clear from here on out that it’s entirely possible that I’ve seen too many episodes of Leverage ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Things you may need to know about Highlander: The Series and how I’m using it in this story:
> 
> -People only find out they are Immortal after a violent death. Once you become Immortal, you stop aging.  
> Immortals can sense one another. This is generally characterized by a thrum or rushing sound when another Immortal enters the area.  
> -The only way to permanently kill an immortal is to remove their head–they wake up after any other method of death, and this is why Immortals carry swords and need teachers to instruct them in their use.  
> -Immortals who are permanently killed release a burst of energy that can be absorbed by the closest other Immortal.  
> -Holy Ground (any Hold Ground) can serve as a sanctuary for Immortals.  
> -The “Game” is made up of immortals who are trying to accumulate energy/power (by challenging others to sword fights and defeating them) and hope to be the last/most powerful immortal. They call this the Prize, but the show never really explained what it entailed (I will not be using the movie canon).  
> -The Watchers are a group of mortals who track and record the activities of immortals.  
> -For any Highlander fans: I don’t know if Emma and co. will run into anyone from the Highlander Universe; but for purposes of this story, Richie, Duncan, Methos, Amanda, and Conner are all alive and well.
> 
> If any of this is unclear, I welcome questions :)


End file.
